Pinkamena Diane Pie
by Tij2ji
Summary: (Set in a human world, not Equestria Girls) Based off a photo by TheLivingMachine02, humanized Pinkie Pie, Penny Pettifer, arrives at a new school and meets four new friends, called Roxy, Rhiannon, Faith, and Amelia. For several days she comes to school covered in bruises, Roxy questioned how she got them, and things quickly spirral out of control.


**This is just a test publish, I'm still working on seperate chapters and stuff like that. If anyone reads this, please tell me what you think.**

Based off: art/My-Little-Ponies-217281029

* * *

I can still remember the day Penny finally lost it, even though I've tried to forget about it. Even to this day, I can still hear her ear-piercing screams for help, as two, bulky men wrapped her up into a strait-jacket. I told her that she'd be fine, and that she get better, and as soon as that day came we'd hang out all the time… but I knew that day would never come, and even if it did; even if she did get better, I'd never be able to see her the same way ever again. The way I wanted to see her; my friend, a giggly girl without a care in the world, no worries at all. I could only ever see her as a crazy, physco… a killer… not the way I ever wanted to see one of my best friends.

We met on the first day of grade four, she was knew, but I had been at the school since Kindergarten. I remember that I was wearing a magenta t-shirt and ¾ length jeans with sneakers on. Penny seemed shy, but she had only just started a brand-new school, so that was understandable I guess. Her two parents held her hands tightly; I could see her finger tips going purple at the ends. Her two sisters walked around by themselves, they seemed to be older, about two or three years old, at least. As her two sisters walked around the school, her parents followed them, pulling Penny each way. Her two sisters and parents seemed to blend into the background with their dark black hair, much unlike Penny's bright ginger hair, which could be seen from a mile away. She wore bright pink over-all style dress with a lighter pink t-shirt underneath, and pink ballet flats.

She came to my classroom after recess, not with her sisters this time, only her and her mother. I could tell she was extremely nervous.

"Class, this is Penny Pettifer. She's new, and I want you to make her feel welcome" Our teacher said. Her mother pushed her forwards, making it obvious that she wanted Penny to say something.

"Um, hi…" She introduced herself. "I'm very nervouscited to be here." When mentioned the word 'nervouscited' the entire class started giggling, as little children would. Penny seemed to enjoy the class laughing with her, letting out a smile. After the class stopped giggling, her unamused mother let go of Penny's now-purple hand and left. Our teacher then directed Penny to a tiny seat right to mine. She smiled shyly at me, and I returned the smile.

"I'm Roxy" I said smiling.

"Hi Roxy, my name's Penny" She introduced herself to me. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Okay! I can show you to my other friends at lunch time."

She looked concerned, but I knew she would love them.

The bell went for lunch, leaving the teacher alone in the classroom, and I walked Penny out of mine and my friends' usual meeting spot, next to the library, underneath a giant tree. All of my friends were already sitting underneath our tree. They all starred at me as I walked over with Penny, we didn't usually bring new friends into our group; but Penny really needed some new friends.

"Hey everyone, this is Penny, she's new" I introduced Penny to the rest of my friends, and they all smiled warmly.

"Howdy, mah name's Amelia!" Amelia said. She wore light blue jeans and a blouse with the sleeves rolled up, and a top her head was a brown cowboy hat that she wore all the time. "Ah work on an apple farm outside of town."

"And hello, my name is Rhiannon" Rhiannon introduced. She had long, curly, chocolate brown hair, and wore a white and purple dress, and has a small amount of bracelets around her left wrist. "I live near the middle of town and I like to work on my own outfits and dresses."

"I'm… faith…" Faith introduced herself, very quietly, as she always does. She had dark brown hair, and she wore a plain white singlet and a long light pink skirt with a butterfly on it.

After everyone was introduced we all got to talking. Especially Amelia and Penny, apparently Penny used to work on a farm too. She wouldn't say what they harvested but she enough farming knowledge to strike up a good conversation with Amelia.

The next couple of weeks I started noticing something different about Penny. She'd arrive at school with multiple bruises over her arms, legs and face, and whenever anyone got near to her she'd flinch or run away from them. I tried to talk to her about it but whenever I asked she'd either flat-out ignore me or just say,

"I'm tripped on my way to school."

Being a typical 10 year old, I believed her. What I didn't know then was that her two older sisters would take her things and then punch and push her down when she tried to get them back… and when she cried, her mother would come over and kick her until she was on the floor, bleeding. If only she had told me sooner, maybe I could've saved her.


End file.
